Hoshizora No Aki Wo Uta
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Siapa bilang kaum astral dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu dalam ikatan cinta? Di sini adalah Neo-Venesia. Arena berpetualang nan romantis di mana sesuatu yang mustahil bisa menjadi mungkin/Changkyu/15th entry for changkyu project 2016 #FebruaryWithChangkyu


Masa boleh berganti, lokasi boleh berpindah, tapi kota Venesia tak pernah berhenti memberi kejutan pada para penghuninya. Arena berpetualang terbentang luas. Ada romantisme yang tersisip di setiap sudutnya. Juga legenda abadi tentang para Raja Kucing. Cinta memang tak dapat dipaksakan, namun bisa ditumbuhkan secara perlahan. Cinta akan mendobrak segala batasan, termasuk perbedaan dunia sekalipun.

.

.

Siapa bilang kaum astral dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu dalam ikatan cinta? Di sini adalah _Neo-Venesia_. Arena berpetualang nan romantis di mana sesuatu yang mustahil bisa menjadi mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Hoshizora No Aki Wo Uta"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Main Pair : ChangMin x KyuHyun**

 **Others : TVXQ, SUJU, EXO, BAP, VIXX, BTS, SEVENTEEN**

 **Setting : It's a CROSSOVER alternative univers with manga ARIA (A.D. 2301 The Voyage From Neo-Venesia)**

 **Genre : Sho-Ai, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : Save for underage children**

 **Length : Long oneshot around 9k+ (10k+ include the opening)**

 **DisClaim : The story belong to Us. No offence, but We really don't apreciate plagiarism act. Cast belong to God, parents, families and their fans.**

 **Warn : Long opening. You'll find a long dialoge at near end of this story. Its around three-quarters of the page. We hope that you wont mind that. A little bit typo there and here as usual, so please forgive us. Also, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Suggestion : we wrote this fics while listening Kimi no Gin no Niwa by Kalafina over and over to build up our mood. So if you don't mind, just search the song and hear yourself.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A little intro for the cast.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Astral side or Caith Sith side :

.

Kim JoonMyeon, sang Leader dari ketujuh Peri Raja Kucing. Sang Raja Penguasa lautan Neo-Adriatic. Ras Russian Blue. Kekuasaanya terbentang di seluruh permukaan laut Neo-Adriatic hingga batas lautan Neo-Adoria.

Zhang YiXing, mate dari Kim JoonMyeon. Sang Raja Kesembuhan dan Keberuntungan meski pintu masuk untuk menemuinya terletak pada Batu KetidakBeruntungan. Penguasa _sestieri_ (distrik) San Marco. Ras Scottish Fold.

Shim ChangMin, first Ace dari ketujuh Peri Raja Kucing dalam memerangi gangguan yang berpotensi merusak Neo-Venesia. Sang Raja Khayalan Musim Panas. Penguasa _sestieri_ Dorsoduro. Ras Savannah.

Bang Yongguk, second Ace, asisten ChangMin yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibully. Sang Raja Penguasa Jaringan Kanal. Penguasa _sestieri_ Castello. Ras Cheetoh.

Jung TaekWoon, first Defence dari ketujuh Peri Raja Kucing. Salah satu putra tertua dari pasangan Jung YunHo – Kim JaeJoong yang sudah pensiun dari posisi sebagai pasangan Raja Kucing terdahulu. Sang Raja Topeng Karnaval Masquarade. Penguasa _sestieri_ San Polo. Ras Abbysinian.

Park JiMin, second Defence, asisten yang polos tapi menusuk. Sang Raja Penjaga Makam yang sering menggagalkan penculikan manusia oleh hantu-hantu penghuni Pulau Makam San Michele. Penguasa _sestieri_ Cannaregio. Ras SkaukattNorsk.

Wu YiFan, transportasi dan scouting informasi adalah bagiannya. Sang Raja Kereta Bintang Ilusi. Penguasa _sestieri_ Santa Croce. Ras American Curl

Huang ZiTao, kucing asal Earth Blue yang terdampar di Mars Blue. The Priest yang menjadi penghubung antara Old-Venesia dan Neo-Venesia.

.

.

The Human side :

.

Lee SungMin and Lee (Kim) XiuMin, fraternal twins. 25 years old. SungMin yang sudah punya gebetan dan XiuMin yang masih jomblo. _Gondolier_ (pendayung gondola) di perusahaan tour gondola Aqua Scale.

Cho KyuHyun, manis sih manis, but he's a devil in angel disguise. 22 years old. Sepupu JeongHan dari pihak ayah. Koordinator lapangan yang menangani _gondolier_ team yang beranggotakan SungMin-XiuMin-JeongHan.

Cho (Yoon) JeongHan, yang paling muda dalam team tapi harus betah dipanggil hyung oleh KyuHyun. 19 years old. Sering disangka sebagai _Undine_ (pendayung gondola wanita) karena rambutnya yang panjang.

Min YoonGi, _gondolier_ manis tapi galak dari perusahaan tour gondola tetangga. 17 years old. Julukannya the Bitter Sugar, sudah cukup umur tapi masih sering disangka anak SD lantaran tubuhnya yang mungil.

.

.

.

.

 **Well, we think its more than enough.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lets enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(=^._.^=)_Happy_Reading_(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hei, kau tahu? Katanya keponakan LeeTeuk-hyung baru saja mengalami salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban kota ini! " ujar seorang pemuda manis bergigi kelinci pada teman-temannya yang sedang beristirahat di galangan kapal.

" YoonGi? Si Bitter Sugar? Dia mengalami yang mana? " sahut salah satu rekannya yang juga sama-sama manis dan berpipi chubby layaknya bakpao.

" Hmmm… coba aku ingat-ingat… kalau tidak salah… Penjaga dari Pulau Makam San Michelle… Sang Raja SkaukattNorsk. " pemuda manis itu menepukkan tangannya satu kali.

" For the Lord sake… "

.

.

.

Dari generasi ke generasi, baik warga lokal maupun pendatang. Dari jaman Old-Venesia masih berupa dataran rawa di Earth Blue prasejarah, menjadi kota wisata dan perdagangan yang ramai di era medieval hingga akhirnya tenggelam terkena dampak pemanasan global. Sampai akhirnya berpindah ke Neo-Venesia di Mars Blue di tahun 2350 AD. Sekitar empat ratus tahun yang lalu, sekarang tahun 2750 AD tahun bumi by the way. Dari jaman manusia hanya memiliki sedikit alat untuk bertahan hidup, sampai di masa adanya CCTV canggih di mana-mana. Hingga manusia mampu menciptakan peralatan untuk melintas antar galaksi dan membagi dua koloninya, di Earth Blue dan di Mars Blue. Dongeng tentang tujuh keajaiban yang melingkupi kota Seribu Kanal Venesia tidak pernah terputus.

.

.

Baik itu yang versi horror, yang salah satunya menceritakan tentang wanita bangsawan bergaun hitam dari Pulau Pemakaman San Michelle. Yang usahanya untuk menculik para _gondolier_ dan _undine_ muda yang naïf sering digagalkan Sang Raja SkaukattNorsk. Versi romantic mengenai misteri siapa identitas asli CassaNova, pria perayu pemikat wanita paling terkenal sepanjang sejarah Earth Blue yang image flamboyannya masih saja terbawa ke Neo-Venesia ini. Atau yang versi fairy tale tentang keberadaan Peri Raja Kucing yang menjadi pelindung Venesia, di manapun kota itu berada. Versi fairy tale yang sering dihubungkan dengan banyaknya kucing-kucing bermata biru yang berkeliaran dengan bebas di Venesia. Yang konon katanya, para kucing dari beragam ras itu adalah anak buah sang Peri Raja Kucing dalam menjaga kota itu.

.

.

.

" Pintu Kanal 301 yang selalu terkunci. Rumah Topeng CassaNova di malam puncak festival Masquarade. Batu KetidakBeruntungan di Calle de Lys. Penjaga Pulau Makam San Michelle. Café Kucing di fatamorgana air khayal. Kereta Bintang di penghujung musim gugur… " SungMin, si pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mencoba mengabsen semua keajaiban yang diketahuinya.

" Baru enam… kira-kira, ada yang tahu keajaiban yang ketujuh itu apa? " tanya si pemuda chubby, seorang _gondolier_ bername tag XiuMin.

" Entahlah… tidak pernah ada yang tahu keseluruhan cerita ajaib yang ada di Old-Venesia atau pun Neo-Venesia. " SungMin mengedikkan bahunya.

" Bisa jadi lebih dari tujuh. Karena, kalian pun tahu, kalau kota ini sendiri saja sudah ajaib. " sahut seorang _gondolier_ lainnya.

" Lagi pula, yang pernah mengalami ketujuhnya pasti akan lebih memilih bungkam. Atau ingatannya pernah bertemu dengan salah satu Raja Kucing lenyap setelah umurnya melewati angka 14 tahun bumi. " sebuah alasan logis muncul dari seorang pemuda manis bersurai honey brown ikal yang memegang sebuah clipboard.

" KyuHyun, tumben sekali kau mau repot-repot turun ke galangan. Berpanas-panasan begini pula~ " goda _gondolier_ yang tadi.

" Oh, shut up JeongHan-hyung. Atau aku tidak akan memberitahu jadwal kerja kalian untuk sore ini. "

.

.

.

Setelah meringis karena sebuah pukulan ringan di bahu dari hyung-nya itu, KyuHyun kembali terlarut dalam percakapan mengenai misteri keajaiban Venesia yang tak pernah membosankan untuk terus dibahas. Tentang kejadian mana yang pernah mereka alami semasa kecil. Yang baru saja terungkap sekarang, jika masing-masing dari para _gondolier_ itu setidaknya pernah mengalami satu atau dua diantaranya. Jiwa petualang mereka dalam menjelajahi dan menaklukan kanal-kanal sempit yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Venesia membuat misteri Pintu Kanal 301 yang selalu terkunci menjadi sesuatu yang paling umum. Kanal itu berada tepat di tengah-tengah jaringan kanal sempit Venesia yang paling rumit. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa panjangnya dan tidak ada yang tahu ke mana ujungnya. Bahkan kanal itu juga tidak terdeteksi di data base atau GPS yang paling canggih sekalipun.

.

.

Lalu, ada Batu KetidakBeruntungan di Calle de Lys atau Gang Bunga Lili. Sebenarnya itu hanya batu datar biasa, penutup bekas sebuah sumur air tawar tua yang dipakai ketika landasan batu dan kayu Neo-Venesia pertama kali dibangun. Berhubung ada bentukan lingkaran yang besar di bagian tengahnya dan bentukan itu agak menonjol setinggi setengah senti yang sering membuat orang tersandung. Maka akhirnya banyak orang menyebutnya sebagai Batu KetidakBeruntungan. Penjaga Pulau Makam adalah yang paling jarang. Bisa dibilang, yang paling tidak ingin dialami. Karena siapa pun dan seberani apa pun orang itu, dia pasti tak akan mau dibawa lari entah ke dunia antah berantah mana oleh hantu wanita menyeramkan yang tidak memiliki kepala di balik topi hiasnya yang digantungi cadar hitam dari kain tulle berenda.

.

.

Mendengar kembali kisah tentang hantu wanita itu, membuat salah satu diantara mereka bergidik ngeri. Yang para _gondolier_ itu katakan baru wujud biasa dari si hantu, sementara dia pernah melihat wujudnya yang jauh lebih mengguncang jiwa. Oh, andai mereka tahu, jika diantara mereka, ada satu orang yang sudah mengalami enam dari tujuh keajaiban itu. Ada satu orang yang tahu apa atau siapa yang menjadi keajaiban ketujuh. Satu orang yang ada dalam golongan pertama yang memilih bungkam, membiarkan rahasia tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia. Dia masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, masing-masing Raja yang pernah ditemuinya. Serta peringatan yang diberikan ketika terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan sang Raja yang menguasai lautan Adriatik.

.

.

.

" Kalau kau sampai mengalami ketujuh keajaiban itu… maka kau akan tertimpa hal yang gawat. " keempat pemuda tadi tanpa sadar menyebutkan petuah yang sering diucapkan nenek mereka di waktu kecil secara bersamaan. Membuat tawa yang childish tanpa beban meluncur dari bibir mereka.

" Sudah! Sudah! Ayo kembali kerja, waktu makan siang sudah selesai! " usir KyuHyun dengan nada suara playfull.

" Ish! Kau ini, merusak kesenangan saja! " protes XiuMin.

" Dasar magnae jelek, biarkan kami beristirahat sedikit lebih lama! " rajuk JeongHan.

" Ayolah Kyu, berikan kami sedikit kelonggaran. Musim panas masih panjang, kalau dari awal sudah diisi jadwal tour kanal yang padat, bisa jadi apa kami semua di akhir musim panas nanti? " mohon SungMin dengan kedua tangan bertaut di depan dada layaknya seorang Priest yang tengah berdoa.

" Justru di awal musim aku ambil pekerjaan sebanyak-banyaknya, biar nanti saat puncak musim panas, kita semua bisa dapat jatah libur tiga minggu karena quota setoran musim ini sudah terpenuhi. " ucapan KyuHyun itu memupuskan harapan rekan-rekannya untuk bersantai.

" Aaaargh! Baiklah! Ayo kita kejar setoran! " pekik XiuMin yang terbakar rasa jengkel. Setoran~ oh~ setoran~ di mana-mana sama saja~

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

Musim panas merangkak mendekati puncaknya. Cuacanya semakin lama semakin lembab, pengap dan gerah. Bayang-bayang pepohonan rimbun yang biasa menjadi tempat berteduh yang sejuk pun sekarang jadi tidak berguna sama sekali. Bahkan para _salamander_ yang bertugas sebagai pengatur keseimbangan cuaca Mars Blue yang tinggal di Pulau-pulau Melayang pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menurunkan suhu mantan planet merah itu. Saking panasnya musim panas tahun ini, perusahaan jasa tour gondola yang biasanya kebanjiran order pun terpaksa meliburkan semua karyawannya minimal selama seminggu demi kesehatan para _gondolier_ dan _undine_ yang bekerja di bawah naungannya. Saking panasnya, sampai di atas permukaan laut yang mengelilingi Neo-Venesia jadi bermunculan banyak kota-kota ilusi yang disebut air khayal.

.

.

Air khayal adalah bayangan atau pantulan benda yang muncul karena pembiasan cahaya akibat dari perubahan kepadatan udara secara tiba-tiba yang dipengaruhi oleh perbedaan suhu yang besar. Bayangan itu tidak bisa ditembus dan akan selalu menjauh bila dikejar. Menjauh hingga bayangan itu menghilang. KyuHyun dan rekan-rekan _gondolier_ -nya dari perusahaan gondola Aqua Scales sedang bersantai mencelupkan kaki di tepi air yang sejuk di bawah bayang-bayang pohon willow tua raksasa berumur ratusan tahun. Dengan mata menyipit karena menahan silau, keempatnya tengah memandangi sebuah kota illusi yang mengapung di atas laut yang terbentuk beberapa ratus meter dari bibir pantai. Kota berwarna terracotta bergaya layaknya bangunan tanah liat dari Maroko dengan cerobong-cerobong asap kotak yang tinggi.

.

.

.

" Ngomong-ngomong soal warna terracotta… nanti malam ada festival wind bells di Piazza San Marco. Ada yang mau datang? " tanya SungMin sambil merebahkan dirinya di lantai paving yang lumayan dingin.

" Aku mau sih, tapi… masak iya sendirian? " keluh XiuMin yang memang sedang kosong, alias jomblo.

" Kalau perginya berempat, ya tidak sendirian namanya, bodoh~ " JeongHan mendecakkan lidahnya.

" Cih, bosan tingkat dewa dong kalau perginya dengan kalian bertiga lagi. " kali ini KyuHyun yang bersungut-sungut.

" Iya nih, siang hari waktu bekerja sudah ketemu kalian seharian. Malamnya hangout dengan kalian lagi. Dua puluh empat jam melihat wajah yang itu-itu saja. Heuh. " XiuMin menekuk wajahnya dan menjejak-jejakkan kakinya ke dalam air.

" Kalian bertiga saja~ kalau aku sih, akan berkencan dengan SaEun~ hohoho~ " dengan nistanya SungMin menertawakan masa depan suram ketiga rekannya.

" Hyaaaaaa! Hyung curaaaaaang! "

" Kelinci putih sialan! "

" Sini, biar aku rubah kau jadi perempuan! "

" Tangkap aku kalau kalian bisa! Bweeeee! Gyahahaha! " SungMin berlari menghindari amukan rekan-rekannya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

" Kejar dia! "

.

.

.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Karena, sudah berlarian di waktu panas-panasnya udara, apa mereka itu tidak ingat umur? Yang paling tua diantara mereka sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun, tapi tingkahnya yang paling kekanak-kanakan. Wajahnya pun yang paling menipu. Keempatnya berlarian di sepanjang lorong yang terletak di tepian air. Melewati stand-stand wind bells yang sebagian sudah mulai berdiri untuk menyambut festival wind bells nanti malam. Lonceng-lonceng yang terbuat dari mangkuk kaca beraneka bentuk dan warna itu terlihat sangat menarik perhatian. Denting halus yang terdengar saat inti batu merahnya yang digantungi origami dan Chinese strap itu dilewati hembusan angin begitu menenangkan.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, KyuHyun berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas sembari merutuki stamina ketiga rekan satu timnya yang gila-gilaan. Ketika nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, pemuda manis itu berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap mengejar hyung tertuanya itu lagi. Tapi apa yang ada dihadapannya terasa berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Beberapa saat yang lalu, tempat itu masih ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang, termasuk ketiga hyung-nya. Namun sekarang, tempat itu menjadi sangat sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali, bunyi kerik serangga pun tidak terdengar dan udaranya statis tanpa ada angin yang berhembus. Anehnya, jajaran wind bells yang tergantung di setiap stand justru berdenting nyaring hingga inti batu merahnya terguncang keras.

.

.

.

" Apa-apaan ini? " gumam KyuHyun kebingungan.

" Sejak kapan aku masuk ke dalam Fatamorgana? " matanya mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesuatu yang bisa membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

" Kucing? Kenapa ada anak kucing di sini? " dan tanpa sadar, pemuda manis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kucing kecil itu pergi.

" Kitty, kau mau pergi ke mana? Hei! Tunggu aku! "

.

.

.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari sebuah kenyataan sederhana di mana ketika dia mengejar anak kucing orange berbelang hitam itu, maka si kucing juga ikut menjauh. Objek yang sedari tadi dikejarnya di sepanjang lorong itu hanyalah illusi optic yang dipantulkan oleh hawa panas. Objek berwujud kucing itu, sebenarnya tidak nyata. Tidak pernah ada. Entah sudah berapa lama KyuHyun berlari diantara jajaran panjang stand wind bells yang masih terus berdenting meski tidak ada angin. Nafasnya terengah dan terasa berat, paru-parunya sakit dan panas, seakan organ dalam tubuhnya itu berubah menjadi oven arang dengan api yang merah membara. Rasa lelah menyusupi persendian tubuh yang tidak biasa dipakai berolahraga terlalu keras.

.

.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin mengabur, KyuHyun melihat ujung dari jajaran stand wind bells itu. Di sana tampak barisan kedai kuno yang seingatnya sudah setengah runtuh dan disegel dengan balok-balok kayu. Tapi ruko yang ada di depannya itu masih terlihat baru, dengan papan-papan nama berbentuk unik dan dicat mengkilat. Satu diantaranya menarik perhatian KyuHyun. Kedai, atau yang lebih tepat disebut dengan café itu memiliki papan nama berwarna orange gelap, bergambar seekor kucing hitam yang sesuai dengan namanya. _Gatto Nero Caffe_. Kaki pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai administrator lapangan perusahaan jasa tour gondola itu melangkah pelan kearah pintu masuknya yang berhias sepasang Maneki Neko hitam dan putih.

.

.

.

–Klininggg–

.

.

.

" Wah, tamu langka yang tersesat rupanya~ " seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk di depan meja counter berdiri.

" Selamat datang di _Gatto Nero_ ~ tempat tersejuk di musim panas. " pemuda kelewat jangkung itu membuka topinya dan menundukkan badan. Memperlihatkan sepasang telinga segitiga melancip dan ekor belang khas kucing ras Savannah.

" A… aaa… " mulut KyuHyun terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu. _Hybrid?... Bukan… Oh shit… Raja Savannah! Shim ChangMin!_

" Aku tidak menyangka, bisa bertemu dengan bocah semenarik dirimu, Cho KyuHyun. " sepasang bola mata hijau keemasan dengan pupil menyempit segaris adalah hal terakhir yang dilihat KyuHyun sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hello, dear~ "_

" _Dengarkan cerita kami, ne? "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _KyuHyun kecil hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, memandang takjub pada dua ekor kucing raksasa seukuran manusia dewasa yang melayang di depannya. Iya, melayang! Mereka bertiga sedang berada di batas terluar atmosfer Mars Blue, terjatuh bebas menuju Neo-Venesia dengan kecepatan pelan yang bertentangan dengan hukum gravitasi. Bahkan dia pun bisa bernafas di tempat yang seharusnya tidak mempunyai kandungan oksigen sedikit pun. Well, KyuHyun memang masih kecil, tapi dia sangat jenius. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah para Raja Peri Kucing. Sang Raja Russian Blue yang menguasai lautan Adriatic dan sang Raja Scottish Fold bermata sayu yang berkedudukan di Batu KetidakBeruntungan. Kedua Raja itu berbicara saling bergantian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau tahu, selain kami berdua, sang Raja Abyssinian dan sang Raja Cheetoh… "_

" _Tiga Raja yang lain sudah lama kesepian… "_

" _Bertahun-tahun mereka mencari dan terus mencari orang yang sesuai dengan mereka… "_

" _Orang yang bisa bertemu dengan kami bertujuh diluar keinginannya… "_

" _Kau tahu kenapa banyak manusia mengatakan… "_

" _Jika bertemu dengan kami bertujuh maka orang itu akan mengalami hal gawat? "_

" _Karena orang itu akan menghilang dan menjadi bagian dari kami, para Peri Kucing… "_

" _Kau sudah bertemu dengan enam dari kami… "_

" _Berhati-hatilah agar kau tidak bertemu dengan Raja Peri Kucing terakhir… "_

" _Shim ChangMin… sang Raja Savannah… "_

" _Kami memperingatkanmu, karena kau, dear… "_

" _Memiliki bloodline unik yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu… "_

" _Bloodline yang menarik hal-hal seperti kami menghampirimu… "_

" _Karena itu, berhati-hatilah… Cho KyuHyun… "_

.

.

.

KyuHyun mengamati liontin tears shape yang terbuat dari kristal aquamarine biru cerah yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Sembari memikirkan tentang sebuah kenangan lama yang beberapa hari terakhir dalam satu minggu ini selalu hadir kembali dalam mimpinya. Pemuda manis itu mengerutkan keningnya mencoba menebak apa maksud dari sistem peringatan bawah sadarnya menampilkan memori itu lagi. Kemudian dia teringat dengan kejadian yang menimpanya di pertengahan musim panas beberapa waktu yang lalu. Di mana KyuHyun ditemukan ketiga rekannya dalam kondisi pingsan karena dehidrasi akut di depan sebuah reruntuhan kedai minuman kuno.

.

.

Dua minggu yang lalu, pemuda manis itu tidak menanggapi beberapa hal janggal yang dirasakannya setelah sadar dari pingsannya. Seperti persendian yang sakit atau pun bagian bawah yang terasa nyeri seperti habis dimasuki sesuatu. Pada saat itu, dia mengira itu hal yang biasa terjadi karena mungkin dia jatuh dengan keras dalam posisi terduduk. Tapi kini KyuHyun meragukannya. Ada beberapa ingatan samar yang muncul kala pemuda chubby itu menemukan lagi liontin aquamarine-nya yang terselip dan dianggap hilang. Ingatan tentang perbuatan layak sensor yang dilakukan seseorang pada tubuhnya. Dan pesan terakhir kedua Raja Kucing itu pun terngiang di benaknya.

.

.

.

" _Terimalah ini, dear. Hadiah kecil dari kami…_ "

" _Liontin ini punya kekuatan untuk menyamarkan bloodline-mu._ "

" _Jangan pernah sekali pun kau melepasnya dari tubuhmu…_ "

" _Atau kau akan menjadi incaran para astral lainnya…_ "

.

.

.

KyuHyun mengumpat keras saat menyadari kesalahan fatal yang telah dilakukannya. Berjalan-jalan di hari terpanas di puncak musim panas tanpa liontin auqmarine pemberian sang Raja Kucing yang berfungsi sebagai amulet pelindungnya. Kalau memori samar itu benar, berarti KyuHyun sudah bertemu dengan sang Raja terakhir yang seharusnya dia hindari. Sang Raja Savannah, sang penguasa Khayalan Musim Panas, Shim ChangMin. Satu hal lagi yang dia sadari, yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengebiri sang Raja Kucing yang kelebihan kalsium. Apa lagi kalau bukan perbuatan pelecehan seksual yang lebih tepat digolongkan sebagai salah satu bentuk pemerkosaan itu. _Dear Lord… kucing sialan itu sudah mencuri keperawananku(?)!_ batinnya penuh amarah.

.

.

.

" How to do an easy cat vasektomi for non-veterinary beginners… "

.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang menguarkan aura seram sembari mengetikkan kalimat itu dalam kolom browsing pada sebuah notebook yang kalau di Earth Blue masa pakainya sudah berlalu lebih dari setengah millenia yang lalu. Dalam hati KyuHyun berjanji, jika suatu saat nanti dia bertemu lagi dengan sang Raja Kucing kurang ajar itu, dia akan memotong aset-nya. Well, seharusnya pemuda berpipi chubby menggemaskan itu tahu, bahwa tidak semua janji bisa terwujud. Apalagi yang diucapkan berdasar angkara. Selain itu, seharusnya KyuHyun juga berhati-hati. Karena benci dan suka itu hanya dibatasi selembar tipis kertas beras yang mudah larut saat terkena air. Who knows about the future, eh?

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

–Plakk!–

.

.

.

" Bocah bodoh! Kau mau mati ya?! " pekik SungMin geram sambil menampar pipi sang magnae yang baru saja tersadar.

" Sudah tahu kau ini tidak bisa berenang, masih nekat menolong anak kucing yang terseret arus surut Acqua Alta! " kali ini XiuMin ikut mengguncang tubuhnya yang lemah.

" For the Lord sake, KyuHyun! Kenekatanmu itu bisa membuatmu terbunuh! " meski kata-katanya menusuk, tapi JeongHan berbaik hati mau memisahkannya dari pelukan maut kedua hyung-nya.

" A… uhukk! Air… hyung… haus… " bisik KyuHyun serak, tenggorokannya perih karena sempat menelan air laut yang asin.

" Air! Air…! Mana air?! Ah! Ini airnya! " SungMin menyodorkan air yang ditemukannya.

" Min-hyung… serius kau mau menyuruhnya minum dari situ? " XiuMin menyipitkan mata melihat benda di tangan saudara kembarnya itu.

" Tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa?! " tanya SungMin balik.

" Itu vas bunga, hyung! Kau pikir KyuHyun itu tanaman apa?! " raung pemuda chubby itu kesal.

" Huft… Kalian berdua… KELUAR! "

.

.

.

Jengah melihat kelakuan tidak normal pasangan kakak-beradik kembar fraternal itu, JeongHan pun menendang mereka keluar dari kamar rawat KyuHyun tepat bersamaan dengan datangnya dokter yang menangani pemuda manis itu. JeongHan pun pasang badan di depan pintu, menghalangi keduanya yang terus merengek untuk mendampingi magnae mereka. Yang tentu saja permintaan itu ditolak si pemuda cantik yang tetap berjaga sampai dokter mengetuk pintu dari dalam, tanda pemeriksaan sudah selesai. Barulah pemuda bersurai brunette panjang sebahu itu mengijinkan mereka masuk. Setelah dipaksa berjanji tidak akan membuat keributan di dalam ruang rawat tentu saja.

.

.

JeongHan mendesah lelah, si hyung yang aslinya adalah magnae karena umurnya lebih muda tiga tahun dari KyuHyun itu harus pasrah dipanggil 'hyung' karena ayahnya adalah kakak tertua ayah KyuHyun. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak mengira, acara jalan-jalan menikmati hari Bociollo yang sudah direncanakan sejak lama itu akan berakhir menjadi bencana begini. Di hari romantis bertabur bunga mawar di setiap penjuru kota yang tengah tergenang banjir penghujung musim panas tahunan atau Acqua Alta itu, seharusnya mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Membeli beberapa keranjang bunga mawar merah dan membagikannya kepada orang-orang yang lewat sebagai tanda bersyukur. Yah, kalau SungMin sih, satu keranjang itu akan dia berikan untuk pacarnya. Nyahahaha~

.

.

Dan kalau sudah habis, mereka akan membeli beberapa keranjang lagi dan menyebarkan bunga itu di kolam kecil yang sebenarnya adalah kebun bunga kantor perusahaan mereka yang kebanjiran. Memenuhi permukaan airnya yang jernih dengan ribuan kelopak mawar merah yang cantik. Lalu mengundang rekan kerja mereka yang lain dan bergembira bermain air sampai sore. Kapan lagi orang-orang yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu merasakan kembali masa kecilnya kalau bukan di hari Biociollo begini? Seharusnya begitu. Tapi ketika mereka lengah sedikit saja saat berdebat dengan seorang nenek penjual bunga agar mau menurunkan harga barang dagangannya, tahu-tahu terdengar teriakan kaget seseorang.

.

.

Ternyata, KyuHyun yang semula berada di belakang mereka sudah berada jauh di tengah kanal yang dalam sambil menggapai-gapaikan sebelah tangannya meminta pertolongan. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain tampak mendekap erat sebuah kotak kardus lusuh dengan sebentuk ekor kucing kecil mencuat dari dalamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ketiganya menceburkan diri, berenang mendekati rekan mereka sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi. Menurut kesaksian orang-orang yang membantu mereka menarik KyuHyun ke tepian kanal yang lebih tinggi dari permukaan banjir Acqua Alta, KyuHyun yang hendak meraih kotak kardus berisi anak kucing yang hanyut terbawa arus itu tergelincir dan tercebur tepat di bagian kanal yang dalam.

.

.

.

" Dokter, bagaimana kondisi saudara saya? " tanya JeongHan pada dokter muda yang sedang mencatat beberapa hal di atas clipboardnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Beruntung saat tenggelam tadi tuan Cho tidak terlalu banyak meminum air laut dan hanya perlu beristirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya. " terang dokter bername-tag Choi SeungCheol itu.

" Begitukah? Syukurlaaaah… " tubuh JeongHan merosot lemas ke lantai saking leganya.

" Ya. Ngomong-omong, diantara kalian, siapa yang suaminya tuan Cho? " tanya SeungCheol.

" Kenapa kau menanyakan soal suami, dokter Choi? " sebuah suara dari arah ranjang pasien menyadarkan mereka bahwa masih ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

" Kyu?! Kau sudah bangun? " seru si kembar bersamaan dan buru-buru menghampirinya.

" Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi hyung. Kalian saja yang tidak tahu. " pemuda manis yang air mukanya masih pucat itu menggembungkan pipinya. " Memangnya kenapa dengan suami, dokter? "

" Ah, itu… begini… "

" Langsung saja. "

" Etooo… menurut hasil pemeriksaan sementara yang kami dapatkan, saat ini anda sedang mengandung janin yang berusia sepuluh minggu… "

" APAAAAA?! "

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

" Priest, ayolah… katakan padaku, kenapa kau meminta tiga buah tiket Kereta Bintang langsung padaku. Padahal kau bisa mendapatkannya sendiri di loket-loket kucing. " tanya seorang pemuda asia berwajah bule yang dari sela surai blondenya mencuat sepasang telinga American Curl pada seekor kucing Egyptian Mau.

" Miaw~ mew~ mrehhh~ " si anak kucing menjawab dengan dengusan sebal sembari matanya menatap tajam dan angkuh pada pemuda itu.

" Aku tahu kau sudah bisa berubah wujud Priest. Aku juga tahu kau bisa berbicara bahasa manusia. " desak pemuda setengah bule itu penasaran.

" Hissshhh… aoooou… nyaw… nya? " si Egyptian Mau justru memberinya cengiran Chessire yang menyebalkan.

" Priest! "

.

.

–Sraaakk!–

–Bruakkk!–

.

.

" GYAAAA! " pekik si pemuda bertelinga American Curl itu saat tubuhnya terbanting keras ke tanah.

" Diam kau, Fanfan-gege! Kau tidak perlu tau untuk apa tiket ini aku pergunakan. Yang jelas, kau harus menjemputku di hari terakhir Kereta Bintang beroperasi di tahun ini. Bawa juga JiMin-gege dan ChangMin-gege bersama mu. "

.

.

.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, si kucing Egyptian Mau kecil yang kini berwujud bocah remaja berusia dua belas tahun itu melenggang pergi sambil mengibaskan ekor dan mengangkat tinggi dagunya. Lagaknya angkuh dan penuh percaya diri. Meninggalkan si pemuda American Curl yang terkapar di tanah dan meringis kesakitan. Demi apa, jurus wushu bocah mungil itu sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan. Apalagi ketika kekuatan sihir dan otoritasnya sebagai seorang alpha tidak mempan padanya. Tolong ingatkan YiFan agar tidak berdebat lagi dengan sang Priest di masa depan. _Aaaah… kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan mate yang merepotkan begini sih? Manis sih, tapi bisa tidak bocah itu melembut sedikit saja seperti YiXing…_ pikir YiFan nelangsa.

.

.

Lama pemuda bule itu terkapar terlentang sambil melihat langit musim gugur yang tinggi bertabur bintang dan salah satu dari dua buah bulan sintetis Mars Blue yang bersinar kebiruan. Sampai tiba-tiba bayangan dua buah kepala berhias pasangan telinga Savannah dan SkaukattNorsk menutupi pandangannya. Keduanya menatap YiFan dengan kilatan mata berbeda. Yang paling jangkung di antara mereka langsung terbahak keras dengan nistanya menertawakan posisi dan lokasi berbaring YiFan yang sangat tidak elit. Sementara yang satunya, yang wajahnya lebih mirip bocah SMP, menatapnya dengan rasa keingin tahuan yang polos. Iya, polos. Tapi perkataannya yang juga polos itu malah lebih menusuk dari pada tawa nista ChangMin.

.

.

.

" Puas kau menertawakanku, Minnie?! " gerutu YiFan, pemuda itu bangun dan mengibaskan debu yang menempel pada bajunya.

" Ooooh~ puas sekaliii~ jarang-jarang aku melihat almighty YiFan kalah oleh anak kecil~ Priest benar-benar hebat! " tawa menyebalkan itu kembali terdengar.

" Setidaknya aku masih lebih maju satu langkah darimu dalam masalah pasangan hidup. " serang YiFan telak.

" Memang sih, tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya dibanting setiap kali bertemu~ Lagipula, si JiMin ini juga sama-sama forloners seperti aku kok~ " pemuda Savannah kelewat jangkung itu menepuk-nepuk pundak dongsaengnya yang masih betah berjongkok.

" Najis, jangan samakan statusku dengan dirimu, hyung. Dan aku sudah bertemu dengan mate-ku. Seorang pemuda cantik yang lidahnya setajam pisau bedah. " balas JiMin dengan wajah polos tapi lempeng.

" Gyahahahaha! Makanya, jangan terlalu sering bermain-main! Kalau kau mau serius sedikit saja, mungkin sekarang kau sudah menemukan mate-mu! Nyahahahaha~! " pekik si American Curl histeris.

" Dasar dua dongsaeng kurang ajar! Kemari kalian! Ikan-ikan pari di bawah dermaga pasti akan suka dengan menu makan malam oden kucing! "

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang pemuda lain yang memiliki telinga Russian Blue dan Scottish Fold melihat ulah ketiganya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Mereka itu kalau sudah berkumpul, yang namanya kelakuan pasti jadi absurd. Andai para manusia bisa melihat sisi para Raja Peri Kucing yang menggila seperti ini, bisa jadi image berwibawa yang selama ini mereka bangun akan terbang begitu saja. Untung tiga-tiganya cakep, jadi ke-abstrakan mereka masih bisa ditolerir.

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

KyuHyun tengah berbaring santai di ranjangnya, menikmati waktu istirahatnya yang didapat setelah jam kerjanya sebagai administrator lapangan usai. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan melemaskan otot-otot kakinya yang tegang karena berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir dari kantor ke galangan kapal seharian. Sesekali tangannya memijat pelan perut buncitnya untuk meredakan kram ringan yang muncul. Pemuda manis itu bersyukur rekan kerja dan orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak mempermasalahkan kehamilannya yang aneh ini. Mereka justru dengan suka rela menjadi tempatnya bersandar di hari-hari terburuknya kala kesehatannya menurun. Sedikit banyak mereka mengerti, menjadi single parent akibat one night stand saja sudah susah. Ditambah lagi yang hamil adalah seorang pria dengan riwayat kesehatan mencemaskan.

.

.

Suasana kamar asrama perusahaan yang sepi membuat pemuda manis itu mengantuk. Tapi saat alam mimpi nyaris menjemputnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jendela kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Seketika itu pula KyuHyun terduduk tegak, gerakan yang langsung disesalinya karena perutnya langsung ngilu. Ketukan di jendela kembali berulang dan mata sang koordinator lapangan itu membulat horror. Bagaimana tidak? Kamarnya terletak di lantai tiga bangunan mirip kastil era medieval yang temboknya vertikal itu tidak punya balkon luar. Jadi siapa yang menjelang tengah malam begini mengetuk jendelanya? Melihat Tao, Egyptian Mau kitten yang diselamatkannya tempo hari tetap tidur dengan nyenyak, itu pasti bukan hantu. Lalu apa? Si Raja Kucing Savannah? Lebih impossible lagi.

.

.

.

" Hyung! Tolong buka jendelanya! Ini aku, YoonGi! " sebuah suara dari balik jendela membuyarkan semua spekulasi liar dalam kepala KyuHyun.

" YoonGi?! Mau apa dia kemari?! Ugh! " susah payah pemuda bermata bulat itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjang dan bergegas menuju jendela.

" Terima kasih banyak, hyung! Kau tahu, di luar sini dingin dan banyak serangganya. " bocah chubby bermata sipit itu menunjukkan lengannya yang bentol-bentol digigit nyamuk dan semut.

" For the Lord sake, YoonGi! Apa-apaan kau ini, malam-malam datang ke kamar orang dengan memanjat tanaman rambat! Apa kau tidak tahu arti kata bahaya?! " KyuHyun mengikuti tamunya masuk ke dalam sambil memegangi punggungnya yang pegal.

" Maaf, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak punya cara lain. " remaja pucat itu mengerucutkan bibir pink-nya.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Memangnya kau tidak bisa datang pagi-pagi sekali? " KyuHyun meringis nyeri saat bayinya memutuskan untuk bangun dan berolah raga di dalam perutnya. " Caramu datang itu membuatku nyaris jantungan, bocah! "

" Aku ingin memburu orang yang sudah berani mencuri ciuman pertamaku! " seru YoonGi berapi-api. Yah, untung saja kamar asramanya kedap suara, jadi kerasnya suara remaja tanggung itu tidak akan mengganggu penghuni kamar lain.

" Ci… ciuman pertama? Hanya karena itu kau nekat menembus malam?! " teriak KyuHyun tak percaya.

" Yap~ dan untuk itu aku butuh bantuan dari Tao, Egyptian Mau milikmu~ "

.

.

.

Sang junior dari perusahaan tour gondola tetangga itu berjingkat pelan ke arah sudut kamar yang ditempati keranjang anyaman berisi kasur perca untuk binatang peliharaannya. Dengan lembut YoonGi mengangkat kucing kecil itu dan membawanya ke atas permadani turki tebal yang tergelar di tengah ruangan. Perlahan lelaki remaja itu mengelus kepala mungil si kucing yang menghasilkan dengkuran halus. Lalu tiba-tiba YoonGi menyentil keras hidung Egyptian Mau itu. Awalnya KyuHyun hendak memprotes tindakan kekerasan pada peliharaannya itu, tapi diurungkan karena ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Kucing itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang mirip dengan rentetan makian. Kucing memaki! Sejak kapan ada kucing yang bukan cyborg yang bisa menirukan perkataan manusia?!

.

.

Mata KyuHyun yang bulat jadi semakin membulat saat melihat tubuh kucingnya berubah. Egyptian Mau itu menggeliat dalam sudut yang janggal. Tubuhnya seolah terpuntir, pemuda itu bisa melihat pergerakan otot-otot yang ekstrem di balik lapisan bulu lembut si kucing. Lalu ukurannya perlahan mengembang. Lengan, tungkai dan jemarinya memanjang, sebaliknya bulu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya serta cakarnya yang tajam memendek dan menghilang. Seorang bocah lelaki berusia dua belas tahun dengan mata feline-nya yang eksotis terduduk di atas karpet menggantikan posisi anak kucingnya. Di kepalanya masih ada sepasang telinga Egyptian Mau dan ekornya yang panjang menggemaskan terpasang di belakangnya. Andai KyuHyun tidak sedang dalam kondisi shock, mungkin bocah kecil itu sudah jadi korban keganasan pelukannya. Ah, betapa KyuHyun sangat menyukai benda-benda yang unyu.

.

.

.

" My Lord… Tao… Raja Peri Kucing? " KyuHyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

" Well, aku memang Peri Kucing. Tapi aku bukan salah satu dari ketujuh Raja Peri. " bocah feline itu menghela nafas.

" Ehemm… jadi kau belum memberitahu Kyu-hyung tentang siapa dirimu? " YoonGi menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit.

" YoonGi?! Lalu Tao, rasanya ada banyak sekali hal yang harus kalian berdua jelaskan padaku. " KyuHyun men-deathglare dua bocah yang duduk gelisah didepannya.

" Aaa… etooo… jadi begini… perkenalkan, namaku adalah Huang ZiTao. Aku Peri Kucing yang lahir di Earth Blue. Tugasku di Mars Blue adalah sebagai seorang Priest. Sekian. Hehehe~ "

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

 _Suara desahan yang memabukkan…_

 _Sentuhan kulit yang terasa membara…_

 _Keringat…_

 _Udara panas yang lembab…_

 _Kaki dan tangan yang saling bertautan…_

 _Cumbuan yang begitu menghanyutkan…_

 _Sepasang mata brown hazel yang bulat menggoda…_

 _Bibir plump berwarna pink yang membangkitkan hasrat…_

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda jangkung tengah berjongkok dalam posisi seimbang di puncak runcing ornament atap tertinggi Katedral San Marco. Termenung memandangi langit sore musim gugur berwarna gradasi jingga-lembayung dan dihiasi birai-birai sinar matahari senja keemasan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pemuda jangkung itu berpangku tangan dan sesekali menghela nafas tidak jelas. Membuat temannya yang berdiri di puncak ornament yang berada satu tingkat dibawahnya mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Pemuda satu lagi, yang berwajah sangar mirip tentara dengan pasangan telinga kucing ras Cheetoh bertengger manis di sela rambutnya itu rasanya ingin sekali membuang tampang dreamy rekannya.

.

.

Kondisi hyung-nya itu terasa amat sangat mengganggu konsentrasi sang Cheetoh dalam melaksanakan tugasnya mengawasi jalannya malam puncak karnaval Masquarade di Piazza San Marco. Hawa-hawa aneh yang menguar dari pemuda tiang listrik itu juga membuatnya iritasi. Gabungan antara pink romantic dan ungu erotis itu meyakinkan si pemuda sangar kalau hyung-nya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang iya-iya. Sayangnya, dia tidak berani melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrem untuk membangunkan sang Savannah. Pengalaman dikerjai habis-habisan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Sang Raja Penguasa Kanal itu iseng menggagalkan hobi stalker Sang Raja Khayalan Musim Panas sudah cukup membuatnya jera. _My Lord… Andai TaekWoon atau JoonMyeon-hyung ada di sini, aku yakin hyung-ku yang bodoh ini sudah dihukum karena lalai menjalankan tugas!_ batin sang Cheetoh dongkol.

.

.

.

" Hei, hyung mesum. Katakan pada kami, siapa mahluk paling tidak beruntung yang sudah jadi sasaran cintamu itu. " gumam seorang pemuda tampan berwajah super dingin yang tiba-tiba berada diantara mereka berdua.

" Ap… TaekWoon! Gyaaaa! " sang Raja Savannah nyaris terjungkal saking kagetnya. " Apa yang kau maksud dengan jatuh cinta itu, hah?! "

" Perasaan TaekWoon tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang jatuh cinta, hyung. " bibir si pemuda bertampang sangar menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan.

" YongGuk, kau juga! Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta, for the Lord sake! Memangnya apa yang ada di otak kalian sampai bisa berpikir begitu?! " balas ChangMin sengit. Demi apa, dirinya yang True Playboy dari pada si TaekWoon bisa jatuh cinta? Menggelikan.

" Bukan apa-apa, sih. Tapi tingkahmu yang akhir-akhir ini suka tersenyum sendiri, melamun sambil cekikikan tidak jelas dan kadang pasang wajah mesum seolah sedang membayangkan adegan 21+ itu sudah jadi bukti yang jelas. " pemuda sangar dengan santainya itu membeberkan aib hyung-nya.

" Masa? Aku bersikap sebegitu memalukan? Atau jangan-jangan kau salah lihat mungkin? Mana mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa merusak image begitu. " sangkal ChangMin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

" Hyung~ hyung~ kalau kau memang tidak sedang jatuh cinta, kenapa kau bersikeras menyangkal. Dan apa pula aroma gelisah yang keluar dari tubuhmu ini~ " goda sang Raja Abyssinian sambil mendekati sang Raja Savannah dan mengendusi aromanya.

" Mengaku kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta apa susahnya sih? Seperti kau punya banyak fans saja. " pancing YongGuk dengan nada sing-a-song.

" Aku memang punya banyak fans, bocah! Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang mulutnya nyaris sama tajamnya dengan mate si JiMin… Ups… "

.

.

.

Sebuah pengakuan tak terduga meluncur dari mulut ChangMin, pemuda itu yang segera menyadari kesalahannya langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar sembari berdecih. Sementara kedua dongsaengnya, cengiran lebar menyeramkan ala Chessire tampak menghiasi wajah tampan mereka. Sedetik kemudian mereka ber-hi-five dan menebar confetti ke atas kepala sang hyung yang terlihat cemberut. Oh, bahkan YongGuk yang sangar dan TaekWoon yang datar pun bisa menggila. Wait… 'seseorang'? Berarti mahluk tidak beruntung itu adalah manusia, bukan kaum peri atau hal-hal yang sejenis dengan mereka. Lalu, karena ChangMin sudah tahu sifat manusia itu, bukan tidak mungkin hobi lama ChangMin sebagai seorang stalker kambuh lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda Savannah itu mengincar si manusia.

.

.

Tapi sekali lagi, fakta kalau mahluk itu manusia membuat kedua Raja Peri yang lebih muda ini saling beradu pandang. Diantara semua mahluk astral lain yang ada di alam, tidak termasuk alien, manusia adalah yang paling sulit untuk dijadikan mate. Selain karena dimensi mereka tidak sama, perbedaan life-span diantara kedua ras sangat mencolok. Peri, apa pun jenisnya adalah mahluk immortal, yang meski bisa dibunuh, tapi punya umur kelewat panjang yang nyaris menyamai akhir dunia. Sedangkan manusia, usia rata-rata mereka di era modern ini jarang ada yang menembus angka tujuh puluh tahun. Sehingga ketika mate manusia mereka tiada, para immortal akan terjatuh dalam void. Yaitu kondisi depresi berkepanjangan yang menyebabkan jiwa mereka mengeras dan menciut, lalu mereka akan berubah wujud menjadi sejenis batu mulia yang indah namun penuh kesedihan.

.

.

Pilihan lain untuk merubah manusia tersebut menjadi salah satu dari mereka juga tidak disarankan kalau tidak terpaksa. Atau kalau ujung benang merah mereka tidak saling bertaut. Karena pilihan yang satu ini prosesnya begitu panjang dan sulit. Sudah banyak yang nekat mencoba meski manusia itu bukan mate sejati para mahluk astral. Hasilnya menyedihkan. Sebagian besar yang tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya berujung dengan kehilangan nyawa. Jika prosesnya terhenti di tengah jalan, maka jadilah yang disebut manusia dengan monster. Jenis ini dipenuhi energy negative. Hanya segelintir dari mereka yang selamat menjalani perubahan itu. Lagi pula, pilihan ini juga melawan hukum alam.

.

.

.

" Well, selamat berjuang hyung. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai mate manusia. " TaekWoon menepuk bahu ChangMin dengan rasa simpati sembari menyunggingkan cengiran jahil.

" Terima kasih, tapi aku sama sekali tidak butuh dukungan dan rasa simpati palsumu itu, bocah. " balas ChangMin dengan senyum lebar yang seolah bilang 'mati kau'.

" Aku punya firasat kalau YunHo-hyung tak akan menyukai berita ini. " YongGuk bergidik ngeri membayangkan reaksi mantan Raja Peri Kucing yang sudah pensiun sebelum era JoonMyeon itu.

" Haaah… tidak perlu kau ingatkan aku juga sudah tahu. " rasanya ChangMin ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya. _Apalagi aku sudah melanggar aturan yang paling penting…_

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kereta uap kecil melaju di atas permukaan air laut biru gelap yang berkilau keperakan tertimpa cahaya bulan purnama. Kereta yang terdiri dari tiga gerbong penumpang yang masing-masingnya sepanjang delapan meter. Satu gerbong batu bara sepanjang empat meter dan satu gerbong masinis berukuran standar. Gerbong penumpang pertama hanya berisi kursi panjang berlapis busa tebal yang terpasang di kedua sisi dindingnya. Gerbong penumpang kedua terdiri dari empat buah kompartemen yang di dalamnya terdapat dua buah sofa empuk yang saling berhadapan dan sebuah meja kecil. Gerbong terakhir hanya terdiri dari dua kompartemen yang dilengkapi dengan satu wardrobe mini, satu set kasur tingkat, meja kecil dan dua buah sofa kotak. Keseluruhan gerbong itu kosong, tapi dari pantulan cahaya lampu kekuningan yang direfleksikan permukaan air laut, tampak bayangan kucing beraneka bentuk dan ukuran mengintip dari balik jendela.

.

.

Kereta berwarna cokelat beraksen emas itu melaju tanpa suara dalam keheningan malam. Menembus dan memecah ombak yang menerjang, menjadikannya butiran kabut putih susu yang mengambang di bagian bawah kereta layaknya gumpalan awan. Dari jendela salah satu kompartemen kereta yang terbuka, YoonGi menjulurkan setengah badannya keluar untuk meraih kabut tipis itu. Tubuhnya merinding sejenak kala sensasi dingin yang menyenangkan menyebar di telapak tangannya saat bersentuhan dengan butiran air berukuran mikro itu. Mata sipit remaja chubby itu melebar penuh binar kala kabut di bawah sana mendadak tersibak tertiup angin, memperlihatkan bahwa kereta itu tidak berjalan di atas rel seperti pada umumnya. Kereta itu melaju di atas udara kosong for the Lord sake!

.

.

.

" Hyung! Hyung! Benda ini hebat sekali! Coba lihat, benda ini berjalan di atas udara kosong! Tidak ada relnya! " YoonGi berseru riang.

" Fufu~ kau baru kali ini melihat Kereta Bintang ya? " KyuHyun terkekeh ringan melihat YoonGi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anak berumur lima tahun.

" Memang hyung pernah? " remaja berjuluk the Bitter Sugar itu kembali duduk dalam kompartermen setelah puas menikmati udara malam yang sejuk dan melihat sekelompok lumba-lumba berenang di dekat kereta.

" Pernah. Kira-kira waktu itu umurku baru sepuluh tahun. Kereta Bintang adalah keajaiban Venesia ketiga yang aku temui. Dan reaksiku saat tahu kereta ini bisa melaju di atas kehampaan persis dengan reaksimu saat ini. " pemuda manis itu tersenyum lembut ketika mengingat masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan.

" Ketiga? Apa setelah itu hyung menemukan keajaiban yang lainnya juga? " tanya remaja itu penasaran.

" Menurutmu? " pemuda yang lebih tua membalikkan pertanyaan.

" Senyum menyebalkanmu itu menunjukkan kalau kau setidaknya mengalami lima diantaranya. " gerutu YoonGi yang kembali ke mode bitter-nya. " Ngomong-omong, kau tidak apa-apa hyung? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat. "

" Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. " KyuHyun mengacak rambut hijau mint juniornya itu dengan penuh sayang.

.

.

.

Meskipun pada kenyataannya adalah, KyuHyun tidak baik-baik saja. Perjalanan sembunyi-sembunyi yang mereka lakukan dari asrama KyuHyun hingga mencapai reruntuhan stasiun Santa Lucia di depan jalan besar Tram ternyata sangat jauh dan melelahkan. Tenaganya nyaris terkuras habis untuk sebuah perjalanan yang dalam situasi normal bisa ditempuh dengan waktu dua puluh menit berjalan kaki. Tapi sekarang KyuHyun sedang hamil tua, dia tak bisa berjalan cepat lantaran nafasnya yang memendek. Mereka juga berjalan dalam kegelapan malam yang membutuhkan kehati-hatian ekstra agar tidak tercebur ke dalam kanal. Belum lagi dengan udara malam yang dingin membuat suhu tubuh pemuda itu menurun.

.

.

Koordinator lapangan berparas manis itu mempunyai fisik yang tidak bisa terlalu lama terpapar hawa dingin kalau tidak ingin terkena serangan flu yang parah. Perjalanan tengah malam yang singkat ini saja sudah hampir membuatnya terserang radang paru. Tentu saja YoonGi tidak boleh tahu hal ini atau remaja manis itu akan panik sendiri. Beruntung Tao seakan mengerti kesulitannya, anak kucingnya yang menggemaskan itu langsung merubah ukuran tubuh mungilnya menjadi sebesar bison muda. Lalu duduk bergelung rapat di tengah karpet, dengan bulunya yang lembut dan tubuh yang terlihat empuk, kucing itu jadi seperti sebuah bantal cushion raksasa yang sangat fluffy dan hangat.

.

.

KyuHyun bersandar nyaman dalam kehangatan yang dipancarkan kucingnya. Merasakan suhu tubuhnya kembali meningkat perlahan. Hidungnya yang sejak tadi gatal dan tersumbat karena menghirup udara dingin pun melega. Pemuda manis itu menatap langit malam bertabur bintang yang terlihat dari balik jendela. Dia menghela nafas. Sebentar lagi KyuHyun akan bertemu dengan ayah dari anak-anaknya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Marah? Itu hanya akan buang-buang tenaga. Sedih? Buat apa, toh semua sudah terlanjur. Menyesal? Tidak juga, anak yang sedang tumbuh dalam perutnya adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupnya. Senang? Apa kau bisa senang saat 'keperawanan'mu direnggut tanpa seijinmu. Saat masa depan dan kebebasanmu memilih pasangan hidup hilang karena keegoisan seseorang.

.

.

.

" _Kyu-hyung, saat kau bertemu dengannya nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_ " tanya sebuah suara anak-anak yang bergema dalam benaknya.

" _Entahlah, Tao… aku sendiri juga tidak tahu…_ " pemuda manis itu menjawab pertanyaan sang Egyptian Mau juga melalui pikirannya.

" _Kau tidak marah? Tidak berniat menghajarnya begitu?_ " lanjut si kucing.

" _Bohong kalau aku tidak ingin meninju mukanya yang sok cakep itu. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku melakukannya, anak-anak ini akan menjadikanku sasaran tendang._ " KyuHyun terkekeh sambil mengelus lembut penuh sayang perut buncitnya yang berusia sekitar delapan bulan tiga minggu itu.

" _Like father like sons… aku harap ketika mereka lahir, sifat jelek orang itu tidak akan menurun pada mereka._ " Tao mendengus kesal.

" _Aku tidak jamin, kau tahu sendiri sifat asliku juga tidak jauh berbeda darinya~_ " KyuHyun terbahak dalam hati.

" _Oh my Lord! Tsk… sudahlah… lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?_ " suara Tao kembali tersengar serius.

" _Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya… tapi yang jelas, untuk saat ini aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun padanya._ "

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

" YiFan! Untuk apa kau menyeret kami kemari?! Di sini dingin sekali, bodoh! " amuk ChangMin sambil memiting leher YiFan.

" Memangnya sedingin itu ya, hyung? Kok aku sama sekali tidak merasa? " tanya JiMin dengan polosnya dan tidak lihat-lihat situasi.

" Tentu saja dingin, sialan! Lapisan buluku tidak setebal milik kalian yang punya mantel ganda! " pemuda kelewat jangkung itu mengeratkan pitingannya ketika YiFan melawan.

" Aku hanya melakukan apa yang diminta Tao, hyung! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! " pekik Raja Peri berwajah bule itu membela diri.

" For the Lord sake! Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja menolak permintaan bocah Priest itu?! " dengan sentakan keras, ChangMin menghempaskan dongsaengnya yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

" Katakanlah aku terlalu memanjakannya. Tapi saat kau bertemu dengan mate-mu nanti, kau pun akan bertindak sama sepertiku. " jawab YiFan tenang meski lehernya terasa nyeri, pasti habis ini akan tertinggal lebam biru yang melingkar di sana.

.

.

–PLAKK–

–PLAKK–

.

.

" JIMIN! " seru keduanya saat dua buah pukulan mendarat di belakang kepala mereka.

" Apa? Aku hanya bosan melihat pertengkaran tidak berguna kalian. " demi apa, kalau dongsaeng mereka ini bukan adik kesayangan YiXing sang Raja Scottish Fold, mungkin pemuda ini sudah jadi menu makan malam tambahan ikan pari di bawah dermaga.

.

.

.

ChangMin menghela nafas kesal sembari mendongakkan kepala ke atas, memandang purnama keperakan yang tergantung indah di langit di sela taburan bintang layaknya mutiara. Kalau diperkirakan dari letaknya, ini baru memasuki tengah malam dan Kereta Bintang masih akan lama sampai di dermaga Bianco Primavera ini. Mungkin shubuh nanti baru sampai. Karena Kereta Bintang harus mengantarkan penumpang lainnya terlebih dulu ke tempat tujuannya di pulau-pulau kecil tak terdeksi yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru lautan Neo Adoria. Ketika Neo-Venesia menjadi tempat tinggal bagi manusia, maka kumpulan pulau yang oleh kebanyakan orang dianggap tidak ada atau tidak berpenghuni itu menjadi pemukiman bagi mahluk-mahluk astral sepertinya.

.

.

.

" Hyung! Tangkap! " JiMin melemparkan sebuah benda persegi berwarna putih tulang.

" Apaan?! " tanya ChangMin saat benda itu sudah di tangan.

" Ayo battle denganku! Kita tidak mungkin hanya terbengong menunggu kereta itu tiba selama tiga jam lebih! " seru pemuda itu sambil menghidupkan benda yang ternyata gadget itu.

" Well, kau benar juga. Kalau begitu kemari, di bawah pohon yew ini sedikit lebih hangat! " sang Raja Kucing yang kelebihan kalsium itu melambaikan tangan menyuruh dongsaengnya mendekat.

" Kau benar-benar tidak suka dingin ya, hyung. " celetuk JiMin saat telah sampai di sampingnya.

" Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, aku ini jenis kucing padang gurun, bocah. Tentu saja berbeda denganmu yang memang berasal dari iklim dingin. " jelas ChangMin untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengenai jenis rasnya. " Game apa? "

" StarCraft? "

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, keduanya segera larut dalam permainan. Well, jangan kira karena mereka adalah mahluk astral, mereka jadi gagap teknologi. Stereotip tentang peri dan sejenisnya yang sangat tergantung dengan teknologi tradisional itu salah besar. Di era serba canggih seperti sekarang, menggunakan sihir untuk melindungi keberadaan komunitas astral agar tidak ditemukan oleh manusia sudah tidak lagi cukup. Maka, sejak awal kepindahan koloni manusia yang disisipi koloni astral melakukan migrasi ke Mars Blue, mereka pun mulai mempelajari teknologi modern. Saat kedua Peri Kucing berbeda usia ini bermain game, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan waktu. Dan ketika keduanya hampir menyelesaikan battle, tahu-tahu saja kicauan burung-burung Robin sudah terdengar di atas kepala mereka.

.

.

Trio Peri BaekHyun-DaeHyun-TaeHyun berkicau dengan sangat ribut dalam wujud burung Robin mereka. Sambil melompat-lompat dan berkejaran di atas dahan tempat mereka bertengger. Meskipun langit masih sangat gelap dan bulan masih betah menggantungkan diri di langit, tapi kicauan itu menandakan bahwa pagi telah menjelang. Dari arah laut di kejauhan sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi peluit kereta uap yang semakin lama semakin keras. ChangMin yang hampir saja memenangkan battle mendadak berhenti bergerak. Entah kenapa saat mendengar siulan peluit itu, sesuatu berdesir dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perlahan pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu meletakkan gadgetnya, mengabaikan protes JiMin yang tidak terima diacuhkan.

.

.

Tanpa sadar dia berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar dari bawah naungan kanopi dedaunan pohon yew yang lebat. Seiring dengan deru nafasnya yang mengepulkan uap putih karena udara yang semakin dingin. Seiring dengan butiran-butiran mikro kristal salju segienam yang berjatuhan ke tanah. Seiring dengan semakin dekatnya kereta dengan dermaga batu kuno yang lantainya dipenuhi ChessBoard Lychenes berwarna hitam putih mirip papan catur. Semakin keras pula debaran di dadanya. Seolah akan ada sesuatu yang luar biasa yang akan terjadi saat kereta itu berhenti. Atau tepatnya, ketika para penumpang yang ada di dalamnya turun ke dermaga. Saat itulah mata goldish emerald ChangMin melihatnya, di antara kerumunan penumpang dari beraneka macam ras yang mulai memenuhi dermaga.

.

.

Turun dari gerbong paling ujung, dibantu oleh sesosok manusia lain yang tidak seharusnya ada dan tahu tentang keberadaan tempat ini. Seorang anak manusia yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya, selalu menjadi objek lamunannya –yang kebanyakan berisi tentang hal-hal 21plus-plus–, selalu memenuhi pikirannya dimana pun dan kapan pun ChangMin berada. Seorang anak manusia berwajah manis dan terlihat squisy tapi punya lidah yang tajamnya melebihi KiBum, sang Peri Rubah Salju yang menjaga Kuil Inari. Lihatlah pipinya yang memerah karena hawa dingin dan tubuhnya yang seperti tenggelam dalam lapisan-lapisan tebal mantel yang digunakannya. Oh, sungguh sangat lucu menggemaskan.

.

.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Setiap langkah yang diambil kaki kelewat jenjang itu semakin melebar. Kemudian berubah menjadi berlari-lari kecil yang pada akhirnya menjadi lari sprint. My Lord, jarak tiga ratus meter yang biasanya terasa singkat, sekarang terasa sangat jauh. Rasa senang membuncah dalam dada hingga meluber. Rasa rindu yang tak terpikir akan dimilikinya kini tumbuh subur menyesaki hatinya hingga tak ada ruang untuk yang lain. Pikirannya blank. Tubuhnya bergerak berdasar insting untuk mendekati pemuda manis di ujung dermaga. _Mate! Mate! Mate!_ kesadaran itu menghantam keras akal sehatnya. Bodoh sekali, setelah tahun-tahun yang terlewati, kenapa baru tersadar sekarang?

.

.

.

" Cho… KyuHyun… "

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

Kesunyian melingkupi dua mahluk berbeda ras yang terdiam saling bertatapan itu. Para penumpang lain seolah tahu diri segera menyingkir untuk memberi privasi. Sementara YoonGi sudah menghilang, melesat secepat yang bisa dilakukan jangkahnya yang pendek menghampiri JiMin yang masih duduk di bawah pohon Yew sembari membawa hawa membunuh yang kelam. Kalau ZiTao, dia sudah dibawa pergi YiFan ke Padiglione Alba, Paviliun Matahari Terbit, untuk memberi tahu kedatangan kedua manusia itu pada sang Raja Penguasa Lautan Adriatic. Yang tersisa di peron dermaga tua yang berlumut itu tinggal mereka berdua. Selama beberapa menit, lomba saling tatap itu masih belum terputus. Aura canggung yang kental mengambang di sekitar mereka.

.

.

Ada kilatan gugup yang tersirat di mata keduanya. Apa pun yang semula hendak dikatakan atau dilakukan menghilang seperti pasir yang tertiup angin begitu saling berhadapan. KyuHyun menelan kembali umpatannya kala melihat rupa sang Raja Savannah secara langsung. Demi apa, dia baru mengetahui kalau sang Raja Khayalan Musim Panas itu benar-benar sangat tampan dan mempesona! Pertemuannya dalam dunia FataMorgana tidak dihitung karena… Heck! Pada saat itu dia dalam kondisi tidak punya kendali atas kesadaran dan ingatannya. Lidah ChangMin sendiri terasa kelu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dirinya yang biasanya penuh percaya diri, sekarang jadi minder karena sejumlah pilihan untuk membuka percakapan yang ada di otaknya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan situasi saat ini. Terlalu jujur bisa membuatnya mati secara literal karena counter attack lidah tajam pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

" Cho… KyuHyun… " hanya nama itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut ChangMin.

" Selamat pagi, Chwang. Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. " KyuHyun menjaga tone suara tetap datar meski rasanya ingin sekali melempar pemuda jangkung itu dengan sepatu.

" Pipimu… merah sekali… " mengabaikan panggilan yang memelesetkan namanya, perlahan tangan ChangMin terangkat untuk mengelus pipi chubby yang terasa dingin itu.

" Tentu saja, di luar sini dingin sekali. " alis KyuHyun bertaut keheranan, sejak kapan sang Raja Peri yang bengal berubah jadi selembut ini. " Serius tuan Shim, apa kau tidak punya pertanyaan lain? "

" Kau… kenapa bisa ada di sini? " lengkap sudah kedua telapak tangan ChangMin menangkup kedua belah pipi pemuda manis itu. " Bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai mendapatkan tiket Kereta Bintang? "

" Tanyakan saja pada bocah kecil bernama YoonGi yang sekarang sedang menganiaya seekor SkaukattNorsk raksasa di sana. Soal tiket, aku berterima kasih pada Tao. Dia yang memberikannya pada kami. " demi apa, semakin lama ChangMin menangkup wajahnya, KyuHyun merasa jantungnya seperti habis ikut lomba lari marathon.

" Tao yang memberikan tiketnya untuk kalian? Benarkah? " mata ChangMin membulat.

" Asal kau tahu, selama ini Tao adalah kucing peliharaanku. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku saat tahu kalau dia adalah Peri Kucing. " KyuHyun mengerucutkan bibir pink pucatnya, masih sedikit kesal dengan fakta itu.

" Syukurlah… Syukurlah… kau bisa sampai kemari dengan selamat… syukurlah… " didorong rasa lega yang luar biasa, ChangMin spontan meraih tubuh pemuda manusia itu ke dalam pelukannya.

" Ap… Ugh! Shim ChangMin! Hati-hati! Kau menyakiti mereka! "

.

.

.

Sebenarnya perkataan KyuHyun itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk ChangMin kalau saja dia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian depan tubuh pemuda itu. Sesuatu itu berbentuk bulat dan terasa keras. Mirip seperti bola atau bantalan busa kaku yang dimasukkan ke dalam mantel. _Tapi bola atau busa itu benda mati yang tidak punya kehangatan, 'kan? Lagipula ini cukup kenyal…_ pikir Peri Kucing jangkung yang kelebihan kalsium itu –masih dalam posisi berpelukan– ketika sebelah tangannya mencoba meraba hal yang asing itu. Sebuah gerakan dari dalam benda asing itu tiba-tiba menyudahi acara mari-tebak-benda-apa-ini dalam benak ChangMin. Gerakan yang menyentuh telapak tangannya itu juga mengirimkan getaran yang teratur kepadanya. Getaran yang begitu halus… dan hidup.

.

.

ChangMin tahu apa itu. Dia pernah merasakannya bersama dengan keenam saudara Peri-nya kala JaeJoong, mate YunHo sang Raja Peri Kucing terdahulu sedang mengandung. Yang ada di dalam sana itu adalah bayi dan yang membulat besar itu adalah perut KyuHyun yang berisi bayi. Sang Savannah segera melepaskan pelukannya meski kedua tangannya masih tetap memegang kedua bahu pemuda manis itu. Mata bulat sang peri yang lebih mirip dengan mata bambi itu menatap lekat perut KyuHyun yang membuncit besar. KyuHyun, pemuda manis di hadapannya ini sedang mengandung. Dengan kata lain sedang hamil. Dan melihat dari betapa besar perutnya, tanggal kelahirannya pasti sudah dekat. Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Kalau KyuHyun itu bagian dari kaum Astral, mungkin masih bisa maklum. Sayangnya KyuHyun itu manusia biasa, yang tidak pernah mengikuti prosedur rekonstruksi organ dalam. Jadi bagaimana?

.

.

.

" KyuHyun… hei! Tunggu! Tunggu! Kau kenapa?! Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? " pekik ChangMin kaget saat tubuh pemuda di depannya itu tiba-tiba merosot terduduk saat masih dalam genggamannya.

" Ah… haha… tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa terjadi pada orang yang harus berdiri lama sambil menggendong beban tambahan seberat hampir lima belas kilogram di perutnya. Tapi terima kasih kau masih memegangi bahuku. Kalau tidak... " ucap KyuHyun pelan dengan nafas terengah, sepertinya dia pun tidak menyangka akan jatuh begitu. Well, biar bagaimana pun juga, dia sangat menyayangi anak-anak dalam kandungannya.

" Hei, Kyu… aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana prosesnya karena kau bukan bagian dari kaum kami… Tapi, katakan sejujurnya padaku… Apa bayi itu anakku? " pemuda jangkung itu ikut mendudukkan diri di hamparan lumut sewarna papan catur yang tebal.

" Bayi-bayi, Chwang… Bayi-bayi… Di dalam perutku ini ada empat nyawa. Dan selamat, kau akan jadi seorang ayah. " KyuHyun hanya mengkoreksi pertanyaan sang Savannah tanpa memberi jawaban yang jelas.

" My Lord… Maaf, maafkan aku… " permohonan yang lirih itu memudar tertelan desau angin.

" Kau… mengatakan sesuatu? " KyuHyun meragu, takut jika pendengarannya keliru.

" Kyu! Andai aku tahu akan begini jadinya, saat itu aku pasti akan berusaha lebih keras untuk menahan hasratku! "

" ChangMin, hati-ha… eh? "

.

.

.

KyuHyun memejamkan matanya saat melihat ChangMin yang hendak memeluknya lagi, agak takut membayangkan dirinya kembali menerima pelukan yang sangat menyesakkan seperti tadi. Tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak terjadi. Pelukan kali ini terasa berbeda, tubuhnya seakan dilingkupi kehangatan yang nyaman dan juga begitu lembut. Perasaan ChangMin kepadanya tersalurkan dalam pelukan itu, menyebabkan rasa tergelitik seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu kecil yang beterbangan di dalam dada KyuHyun. Ragu-ragu pemuda chubby itu membalas pelukan sang Raja Peri. Menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung sang Savannah yang bidang dan memasrahkan dirinya pada rasa aman yang dipancarkan ChangMin.

.

.

Hening, tidak ada yang terdengar kecuali suara desah nafas dan hembusan semilir angin dingin yang ditiupkan anak-anak Sylph. KyuHyun nyaris terlena dan jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan yang hangat itu saat telinganya menangkap isakan tipis. Suara lirih yang semakin lama semakin keras. Awalnya pemuda manis itu hanya menganggap dirinya berhalusinasi, tapi ketika tubuh ChangMin turut berguncang pelan, barulah dia yakin. Pemuda di depannya ini, sang Raja Peri Kucing dengan segala image tangguh-nya, yang menjadi pahlawan bagi setiap anak kecil di Neo-Venesia dari masa ke masa. Pemuda ini tengah menangis tersedu. Takut, cemas, dan sedikit rasa senang bercampur aduk dalam emosinya. Kalau begini, dia jadi tampak seperti manusia biasa dengan segala kekurangannya.

.

.

.

" ChangMin… apa… yang kau tangisi? " bisik KyuHyun parau di telinga ChangMin, emosinya ikut teraduk gara-gara tangisan pemuda jangkung itu. " Aku tidak apa-apa… lihat, aku baik-baik saja, 'kan? "

" Maaf… maafkan aku, Kyu. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu jadi begini… " sang Savannah masih terus terisak menyesali kesalahannya.

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama. Karena, meski apa pun yang kau lakukan sekarang, sebesar apa pun rasa bersalahmu, semua itu tidak akan bisa memutar waktu, Min. " suara pemuda chubby itu sedikit bergetar, dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha agar tidak ikut menangis.

" Aku ini seseorang yang buruk, Kyu. Sangat sangat buruk. Berhari-hari setelah kejadian itu, aku selalu dihantui dengan dosa yang telah aku perbuat kepadamu. Setiap kali aku memejamkan mata, setiap kali aku sendirian, di mana pun aku berada dan apa pun yang aku lakukan. Perbuatan keji itu selalu terbayang dibenakku! Aku bersalah Kyu, karena aku sudah merampas masa depanmu! " ucap ChangMin sarat kesedihan, pemuda itu pun sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Min? Bagaimana pun juga, tidak ada satu mahluk pun di dunia ini yang bisa membalikkan aliran waktu. Kau tahu itu. Kita tidak bisa kembali ke masa saat kita belum pernah bertemu dan mencegah kejadian itu. Kita juga tidak bisa mengembalikan eksistensi anak-anak ini menjadi tiada. " perkataan KyuHyun ditanggapi anak-anaknya dengan serangkaian tendangan dan pukulan yang membuatnya mendesis nyeri.

" Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku. Jadilah partnerku di sepanjang keabadianku. Dengan demikian kita bisa merawat anak-anak ini bersama! " ChangMin tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap KyuHyun dengan irish emerald mata bambinya yang berlinang air mata.

" Kau… serius? Menawariku hal seperti ini, apa kau serius? Kau melakukannya bukan berdasar kewajiban dan tanggung jawab sudah menghamiliku saja, 'kan? Asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. " KyuHyun membalas tatapan itu dengan mata hazel yang penuh kepercayaan dan harga diri yang tinggi.

" Tidak… bukan karena itu. Tapi karena sebuah keinginan yang sialnya tidak pernah berani aku wujudkan hingga kau sendiri yang datang kemari dengan… well, empat tambahan kecil dalam dirimu. " bibir ChangMin menyunggingkan senyum setengah ikhlas.

" Keinginan apa itu? Aku harap itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh! " KyuHyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Bukan… ini hanya keinginan sederhana untuk menemuimu di dunia manusia dan melamarmu dengan cara senormal yang manusia biasa bisa. " pemuda jangkung itu mengedikkan bahu, tampak sedikit semburat merah mewarnai kedua belah pipinya.

" Oh… jadi… itu sungguhan? Kau ingin aku jadi partnermu? Tapi, aku tidak mencintaimu. " ujar KyuHyun to the point.

" Well, ada yang bilang kalau rasa cinta bisa ditumbuhkan~ " ChangMin mengangguk sok serius.

" Kau terdengar yakin sekali~ " balas pemuda yang tengah hamil itu sambil ber-sing-a-song.

" Yes, I do~ aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Meski butuh waktu yang sangat lama. " ujarnya percaya diri.

" Then make me. "

.

.

.

Tiga kata itu terucap. Dan KyuHyun tidak menyesal. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menerima tantangan secara tidak langsung itu. Karena yang dia tahu, sesuatu dalam dirinya selalu berdesir setiap kali memikirkan sang Raja Peri Kucing itu. Sesuatu yang akan semakin tumbuh dan berkembang seiring dengan berlalunya waktu. Pemuda itu benar, rasa cinta pada seseorang memang bisa disemai. Lagi pula, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Kedua pasang mata itu kembali beradu, dengan binar harapan yang berkilat dipermukaan irisnya. Perlahan, kedua pasang tangan mereka ikut bertaut. Masa depan mereka, masa depan keluarga kecil mereka akan dimulai dari sekarang.

.

.

Memang masih belum ada pernyataan cinta yang secara eksplisit diungkapkan. Tapi setidaknya keduanya berusaha mencoba membangun apa yang kurang dari dasar hubungan mereka. Entah siapa yang memulai, wajah keduanya tiba-tiba sudah saling mendekat. Namun sebelumnya ChangMin berhenti sejenak, seolah menunggu sesuatu. Lalu ketika KyuHyun mengangguk pelan, barulah dia berani menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Sebuah kecupan lembut, tidak lebih, tapi cukup menjadi pengikat janji kesetiaan keduanya. Setelah menikmati manisnya rasa kecupan innocent itu, sambil menempelkan kening masing-masing ChangMin dan KyuHyun pun terkekeh pelan.

.

.

Sebuah kalimat singkat yang lirih meluncur dari bibir mereka di keheningan saat fajar putih merekah. Sebuah kalimat pertanda syukur atas kesempatan yang telah diberikan kedua belah pihak…

.

.

.

" Terima kasih … "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)_F.I.N_(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Try to guess us?**_

* * *

PS : Hoshizora no aki wo uta (Jepang) mempunyai arti nyanyian langit malam musim gugur bertabur bintang


End file.
